The End
by aaron53
Summary: It's at the end and they all knew it but they want to have hope. Hope that she'll continue on with the, but...she's gone. They want her back but she just tells them that she lived long enough and it was enough for her. This is her last moment with them and she want it to be the best. Read to know more. One-Shot


**Yo! Here's something that my lovely love told me to write...why must I do this. Whatever. Read it**

**Disclaimer: Kamigami doesn't belong to me**

**Summary: It's at the end and they all knew it but they want to have hope. Hope that she'll continue on with the, but...she's gone. They want her back but she just tells them that she lived long enough and it was enough for her. This is her last moment with them and she want it to be the best. **

* * *

"Normal"

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

It was a bright warm day, for many people but for these six people it was a day that they had all been wishing and hoping to never come. Those six young looking men stood surrounding a bed where laid a old woman who's face was decorated with a beautiful smile. The men were frowning not wanting to believe what had and will happen to their first and only human friend. One thought was running through each of their mind _'Why?' _Why did it turn out like this? Why can't they do anything? Why won't she accept their help?

"Mina-san, please don't look so sad." the woman said looking at her friends that can be mistaken as her kids or grandsons.

"B-but! Yousei-san, y-you're..." the tall messy blond guy with green eyes couldn't complete his sentence as he look away his eyes fill with tears.

"Apollon-san."

"I'm sorry, Yui-san" the green hair man bow politely. "If you weren't close to me then this wouldn't happen."

"Hades-san, this is something that will happen one day so it's not your fault."

The purple hair god stood there not saying anything with his normal poker face on but to the people in the room it was full with worry and sadness. "...Yui-san.."

The woman, called Yui, giggle softly at him. "Tsukito-san, I'm fine."

A slam was heard from the blue hair god his hair covering his furious sad eyes. "Why? Why is it so soon?"

"Takeru-kun, I lived a long time and I'm happy with everything."

"This is a lie, a trick, a joke!" the god of fire said trying to laugh but what came out was a force one. "This can't happen."

"Loki-san, a human life isn't a joke or a lie."

"Yui-san...please...don't go." the god of light said wiping his tears.

"Balder-san, I know that I'll be gone but...I'm still here. I'm here by your side."

They all were looking away no longer wanting to see that weak, sick, old woman that replace their friend that was so young and healthy a while ago.

"Mina-san, please listen to me. I never have or will regret meeting any of you. And I've enjoyed my life till now and I love every moments of it. I know that I won't be able to be here with you all but on the other hand I will."

"Yousei-san, w-what do you mean?" Apollen asked still sniffing as they all face her closing up around the bed again.

"You can't see me but I'll be here," Yui point at each of their chest, "I'll remain forever in your heart and inside your memories. As long as you remember me, I remain here forever."

Pointing at a few boxes under her bed as they each grab a box with their color and sign on it. "Those are what I thought you would like. Hehe I hope you'll enjoy them. Open them."

They slowly open the box and see things that made their heart itch. They each got a handmade sweatshirts and each have an album. Apollon got golden ring with a green gem decorating it. Grabbing it gently as he puts it on his finger and taking a few moments to decide that he love the ring. Hades receive a necklace that was gold with a green gem and little red gems around the edge. He love the necklace that was now around his neck. Tsukito got a purple bracelet with brown laces on it as he puts it on he felt that it was something that was really important to him. Takeru got an anklet that was brown with blue gems and he felt that the anklet belongs there. Loki got a red choker with light blue gem which he already had around his neck feeling safe with it there. Balder got a pair of earrings that is gold and with a light blue gems on it. He too love it very much like the others and already had it on.

Yui watch them and start talking again, "Mina-san, even if my time is up but that doesn't mean that yours is ok? I want you to...continue on and remember that I'll always will be by your side. I'm sure that in some 10 or maybe a few 100 of years I'll be back here and I'm sure that you'll find me. You'll befriend me once again and we'll fight together side by side. for now I want you to wait patiently. I'm sorry that sounds selfish of me that now my work is done yours will have to continue on. I want to see the firework, do our moon viewing, go to the beach, play with the snow, and have fun spending time with you all again." her eyes slowly close.

"I'll wait for as long as it takes, Yousei-san."

"I'll curse those that gets in my way of finding you."

"Let's go moon viewing again."

"We'll train together again ok?"

"I'll make new tricks and when I find you, you'll be the very first victim of mine."

"Let go to the beach together once more."

A silence fill up the room as no reply came from the woman as her eyes continue to be close. One of them brave enough to reach out for her hand searching for a pulse that will make him smile and relieve thinking that she's ok that she's still here. But they all knew that there was none as their smile was dropped into a frown. They knew but wanted to have hope that she'll wake up and talk to them more. She would no longer open her bright eyes and talk to them anymore. She was gone. Screaming and crying was heard from the room as each gods broke down. Their hearts broke into piece wanted to be repair by her as she is the only one who can do so. They moan and weep for their friend, sister, teacher, and crush. Two of them was crying as they held her still warm hand to their forehead, another was crying silently as his hair covers his eyes whispering "I'm sorry", one was hitting at the ground as he was on his knee screaming about how he was unable to do anything, his older brother was trying to calm him down but fail and tears were wetting his cheeks too, and another was hitting the wall cursing himself for everything.

**Many 100 years later**

A purple hair girl was walking her way to school as her hair was in a ponytail bounce around when she move. She stop and stare at 6 somewhat familiar figures in front of her. They were smiling at her and all said at the same time

"We found you at last."

* * *

** How you like it? That was just like 1, 200 words [story alone]. So? I'm getting dizzy as I write this...dammit finals are getting to me. [we have finals at the end of school years and before summer starts] So tire since I have a lot to do/study for but no one cares. *haves As in classes* Tell me what you think.**


End file.
